There have been many attempts to provide an apparatus for side view mirrors of a vehicle that remove moisture from the mirror surface due to interference with the operator's visual use of the mirror. Some of the attempts have been encumbered by the need for blower systems throughout the vehicle, where the blower system needs to be designed into the vehicle or mirror housing. Other attempts utilize mechanical components such as a wiper blade or wiper arm. Both of these mentioned attempts are relatively expensive and do not allow for the easy addition of such a device to an existing mirror already mounted to a vehicle. Still other attempts have produce devices which come between the vehicle operator and a usable portion of the mirror. This type of device provides viewing problems, whereby even if the device is transparent, it is prone to fogging due to environmental conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, easily installed device to keep side view mirrors and front side windows free of moisture. Another object of the invention is to provide a device that is easy to manufacture which requires minimal maintenance by the operator. A further object of the invention is to channel or redirect air flowing over a mirror housing and onto the mirror and window surfaces, thereby preventing accumulation of moisture on the mirror and window surfaces without the operator being required to initiate, control or maintain this action. Yet another object of the invention is to perform the above objectives without obscuring the operator's field of vision.